Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍5/debconf debian ml.po
# Translation of debconf templates to malayalam. # http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍5/debconf_debian_ml.po # Copyright © 2006 Praveen A and Debian Project # This file is distributed under the same license as the debconf package. # # Translators, if you are not familiar with the PO format, gettext # documentation is worth reading, especially sections dedicated to # this format, e.g. by running: # info -n '(gettext)PO Files' # info -n '(gettext)Header Entry' # # Some information specific to po-debconf are available at # /usr/share/doc/po-debconf/README-trans # or http://www.debian.org/intl/l10n/po-debconf/README-trans # # Developers do not need to manually edit POT or PO files. # msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: debconf\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: debconf-devel@lists.alioth.debian.org\n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2006-08-26 11:15+0200\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2006-12-16 07:00+0530\n" "Last-Translator: Praveen A \n" "Language-Team: Swathanthra Malayalam Computing \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:1001 msgid "Dialog" msgstr "ഡയലോഗ്" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:1001 msgid "Readline" msgstr "റീഡ്‍ലൈന്‍" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:1001 msgid "Editor" msgstr "എഡിറ്റര്‍" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:1001 msgid "Noninteractive" msgstr "ഇന്ററാക്റ്റീവല്ലാതെ" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../templates:1002 msgid "Interface to use:" msgstr "ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ട ഇന്റര്ഫേസ്:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../templates:1002 msgid "" "Packages that use debconf for configuration share a common look and feel. " "You can select the type of user interface they use." msgstr "ക്രമീകരണത്തിനായി debconf ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന പാക്കേജുകള്‍ ഒരു പൊതുവായ കാഴ്ചയും അനുഭവവും നല്കുന്നു. അവ ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഇന്റര്ഫേസ് തരം നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാം." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../templates:1002 msgid "" "The dialog frontend is a full-screen, character based interface, while the " "readline frontend uses a more traditional plain text interface, and both the " "gnome and kde frontends are modern X interfaces, fitting the respective " "desktops (but may be used in any X environment). The editor frontend lets " "you configure things using your favorite text editor. The noninteractive " "frontend never asks you any questions." msgstr "ഡയലോഗ് ഫ്രണ്ടെന്റ് ഒരു ഫുള്സ്ക്രീന്‍ " #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:2001 msgid "critical" msgstr "ഗുരുതരം" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:2001 msgid "high" msgstr "ഉയര്ന്ന" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:2001 msgid "medium" msgstr "ഇടയ്കുള്ള" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../templates:2001 msgid "low" msgstr "താഴ്ന്ന" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../templates:2002 msgid "Ignore questions with a priority less than:" msgstr "ഇതിനേക്കാള്‍ മുന്ഗണന കുറഞ്ഞ ചോദ്യങ്ങള്‍ അവഗണിക്കുക:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../templates:2002 msgid "" "Debconf prioritizes the questions it asks you. Pick the lowest priority of " "question you want to see:\n" " - 'critical' only prompts you if the system might break.\n" " Pick it if you are a newbie, or in a hurry.\n" " - 'high' is for rather important questions\n" " - 'medium' is for normal questions\n" " - 'low' is for control freaks who want to see everything" msgstr "" "ഡെബ്കോണ്‍ഫ് നിങ്ങളോട് ചോദിക്കുന്ന ചോദ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് അത് മുന്‍ഗണനാ ക്രമം നിശ്ചയിക്കും. നിങ്ങള്‍ കാണാനാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്ന ചോദ്യങ്ങളുടെ ഏറ്റവും താഴ്ന്ന " "മുന്‍ഗണന തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക:\n" " - 'ഗുരുതരം' സിസിറ്റം കുഴപ്പത്തിലാക്കാന് സാധ്യതയുള്ള ചോദ്യങ്ങള്‍ മാത്രം.\n" " നിങ്ങള്‍ പുതുമുഖമാണെങ്കില്‍, അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ തിരക്കിലാണെങ്കില്‍ ഇത് തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക.\n" " - 'ഉയര്‍ന്ന' എന്നത് പ്രാധാന്യമുള്ള ചോദ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്കാണ്\n" " - 'ഇടയ്കുള്ള' എന്നത് സാധാരണ ചോദ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്കാണ്\n" " - 'താഴ്ന്ന' എന്നത് എല്ലാം കാണണം എന്നാഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നവര്‍ക്കാണ്" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../templates:2002 msgid "" "Note that no matter what level you pick here, you will be able to see every " "question if you reconfigure a package with dpkg-reconfigure." msgstr "ഇവിടെ നിങ്ങള്‍ ഏത് ലെവല്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുന്നു എന്നതിനെ ആശ്രയിക്കാതെ തന്നെ ഒരു പാക്കേജ് dpkg-reconfigure ഉപയോഗിച്ച് പുനക്രമീകരിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍, നിങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് എല്ലാ ചോദ്യങ്ങളും കാണാവുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: text #. Description #: ../templates:3001 msgid "Installing packages" msgstr "പാക്കേജുകള്‍ ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്തുകൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്നു" #. Type: text #. Description #: ../templates:4001 msgid "Please wait..." msgstr "ദയവായി കാത്തിരിക്കൂ..."